lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
Love Hina X-mas Special: Silent Eve
Love Hina X-Mas Special: Silent Eve is an Original Video Animation created by Xebec; a division of , following the completion of the Love Hina Anime series. The OVA was shown on TV Tokyo on December 25, 2000. The DVD was released in Japan on July 4, 2001, in North American on December 3, 2002 and in the United Kingdom on November 7, 2005. While having creative input from Ken Akamatsu, the OVA was directed by Yoshiaki Iwasaki, written by Shō Aikawa and featured character designs by Makoto Uno. Plot As Christmas approaches Naru, Keitaro and Mutsumi continue their studies for the Tokyo University entrance exam, however, Keitaro starts becoming concerned to Naru's growing distant behaviour. After Kaolla and Sarah discover a love letter written by Naru while searching for presents they assume its for Keitaro and reveal the surprise. As a result, in mid-celebration, Keitaro falls off the roof of Hinata House and sprains his ankle. In panic, Keitaro blurts out his feelings for her and Naru inadvertantly runs to spend some time at home. Perplexed, Keitaro buys a present for Naru with the money he was earning as Mei becomes concerned over her sister's seeming distraction. On Christmas Eve, Naru, Keitaro and Mutsumi take the practise exam, with the other girls sneaking to meet them afterward but end up chasing after Naru when she runs off on her own with an unidentified present and the love letter. Following her to a hotel in Tokyo, the girls discover that Naru was meeting with Seta. When Keitaro also arrives he believes that Naru was still in love with Seta and so drops his present on the ground and leaves. As Naru chases after Keitaro, and the girls interrogate Seta, Motoko notices and picks up the present Keitaro had dropped. Meeting Shinobu in the foyer, Keitaro takes her on a date for Christmas while Naru goes to the train to go home only to be met by Motoko who gives her the present Keitaro had bought for her. Discovering that the present was a coat that she had wanted but couldn't afford, Naru attempts to meet with Keitaro in Shibuya. Meanwhile, Shinobu is beginning to feel guilty about enjoying her date with Keitaro until Mitsune arrives and confronts Keitaro to read the "love letter" Naru had written for Seta; revealing that the letter was an admittance of her old feelings for her tutor and her new feelings for Keitaro. His faith for her restored, Keitaro receives Naru's message to meet over the pedestrian bridge in , however, after accidentally leaving the coat on the train on her way to the bridge, Naru missed to meet time as she acquires Kentaro Sakata's help to chase the train and get the coat back. Keitaro, meanwhile, receives a message to now meet her at Shibuya and, unable to get a taxi, attempts to walk there with his sprained ankle but only manages to further injure himself after having just walked to the pedestrian bridge. After being "saved" by Mutsumi who takes him to a Love Hotel where she confesses that she was not the original girl he made the promise to enter Tokyo university with and lets him go to Naru who had managed to get the coat and was using Kentaro's bicycle to get to Shibuya through the heavy traffic. With the time on the verge of striking midnight and the two unable to find each other amidst the mass of people in Shibuya, Naru uses the building television screens to let Keitaro know where she is and the two meet in time to spend christmas together in Tokyo as their friends watch on. |} |} Gallery File:dvdChristmas.jpg|'Love Hina Christmas Special' USA Release File:dvdChristmasPAL.jpg|'Love Hina Christmas Special' UK Release File:dvdMovieSet.jpg|'Love Hina Movie Collection' USA Release Trivia *The OVA dvd includes an unaired Episode 25 which was originally intended to be the first episode of a second anime season. *The OVA was later used as the source for a films comic, Love Hina Anime Comics, which told the anime story in comic form using stills from the show as the comic panels. The series follows the story of the television series, unaired 25th episode, and the Xmas and Spring specials and each volume contains 3 exclusive trading cards. The film comics also contain anime production info. *When she was being interviewed in Shibuya, the reporter says Naru looks familiar, calling back to Naru's brief time as a Pop Idol during the anime series. *Some of the events in the OVA are a mix of various events from Chapter 51 and Chapter 70 of the manga series. *The OVA's ending during the credits where the Hinata Residents visit a Shinto Shrine for New Year's is based on the events in Chapter 10 of the manga series. Category:Products Category:Anime